


Billeting

by ardentaislinn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short scenes in which Robin and his son are staying in Regina's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Robin, you and your son will be staying with me,” Regina told him, trying to sound normal. In actual fact, just being around him made her feel distinctly _not_ normal. Like she wanted to press in close and breathe him in.

Of course, he couldn’t know that. So, even though it made the most sense for her to host him and his son in her large and empty mansion, she had tried to find numerous ways around it. None had occurred to her that would not make it obvious that he unsettled her so much.

So, as she had informed him of the billeting arrangements for him and his men, she was very careful to keep it strictly professional.

“With you, Majesty?” he raised a brow in surprise.

“Yes, but don’t make so much of it. I was the only one that could comfortably host two people. And unless you want to be separated from your son, I suggest you get used to the idea.”

He blinked and nodded. “Of course. I didn’t mean to imply that I’m not grateful, because I am. I’m just…pleasantly surprised by you generosity.”

“You didn’t think the Evil Queen capable of kindness?” she asked. While Regina had tried for haughty, even she could hear the hurt creeping into her tone.

“I’ve seen you enough to know you are very capable of kindness. You’ve just never seemed interested on using it on me,” Robin replied softly.

Regina blinked. So the bandit was more perceptive than she had given him credit for.

“It is not my natural inclination in any case,” she admitted. “But I’m trying to do better.”

A smile bloomed on Robin’s face, and Regina had the sudden thought that he really was quite handsome. She immediately pushed the thought out of her mind. It was inappropriate. And distracting. A little like him.

“Well, I shall look forward to the process,” he told her sincerely.


	2. Chapter 2

The first evening that Robin and Roland stayed in her house was not actually as awkward as she had expected. They’d moved in earlier in the day, but she had barely seen them as Robin had had to rush out to help with some kind of town emergency.

He’d returned late, his son in tow, just in time for dinner. Regina had actually felt inspired to make something that evening, and not _at all_ because it might lure a certain bandit into her company.

But the house had been so empty and lonely lately that she welcomed the noise and the laughter they brought. Even if it made her long for her own son.

Robin had seemed pleasantly impressed by her serving him dinner, and it felt rather domestic as the three of them ate together. Roland smoothed over any awkwardness that may have bloomed between the two adults with his excited chattering about all the new things he was discovering in this world.

Regina felt an ache in her chest at the memory of Henry at that age, sitting in the same chair, telling her about his day.

Soon enough Roland was drooping in his seat, and Robin picked his son up to carry him to his bedroom as Regina started clearing the table.

She’d just begun loading the dishwasher when Robin returned.

“What are you doing?” he asked curiously.

She glanced up. “This is a dishwasher. It cleans your dishes for you.”

He grinned. “I’m beginning to like this world more and more.”

“I’ll show you how it works, if you like.”

He moved closer, and his arm brushed hers as crouched down next to her. Her heartbeat spiked and then settled into a languorous rhythm as she felt herself leaning ever so slightly in his direction.

“You load it up like so, and then you place one of these tablets here. Shut the door, press this button once for the correct setting, and then the power button.” She turned to him with a smile and felt her breath hitch as their eyes met.

“And the dishes come out clean?” he asked suspiciously as they stood up.

“Yes, they’ll be done in about an hour.”

“The things you call ‘technology’ here are more wondrous than much of the magic in our world.”

“You do get used to it eventually. However, I can’t deny that it often makes life much easier,” she told him, smiling at his boyish enthusiasm. “How is Roland?”

Robin’s face softened at the mention of his son. “Out like a log. I think he likes this world even more than I do.”

“I’m glad you are finding it so easy to adjust. Most wouldn’t be so quick to embrace such a change.” She turned to the cabinet and without thinking drew out two wine glasses. It wasn’t until she was pouring the second one that she realised what she had done.

“Do you…want some wine?” she asked politely.

His voice was rough as he replied. “I wouldn’t say no.”

When she turned back to him Regina found that he had moved much closer. She was clutching the wineglasses in front of her, and the backs of her fingers brushed his shirt. A tingle of awareness ran up her arm and her heartbeat grew louder in her ears. Robin reached up and wrapped one large hand around hers, his calloused finger tips brushing her fingers. He slowly extracted the glass, keeping eye contact with her the entire time.

Regina’s skin felt tight as he slowly took a few steps back.

“Thank you,” he murmured as he took a sip.

Regina blinked and regained control of herself. What was it about this bandit that played such havoc with her equilibrium?

She could tell by his slight smirk that he knew the effect he had on her, too. The scoundrel.

Well, two could play at that game.

She stalked towards him, never taking her gaze from his face. She saw the moment his eyes darkened, and the tip of his tongue moisten the corner of his mouth.

She smiled seductively and his gaze grew hot. And then, right at the last, minute Regina changed her destination and walked right past him.

“I’m going to read in my room. I’m sure I will see you tomorrow,” she said brightly, and then sashayed off. But not before he gave her a look of wry amusement.

Perhaps this was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Regina was peacefully making breakfast when she was suddenly confronted with an expanse of naked male chest. Robin Hood had come into the kitchen wearing his jeans slung sinfully low on his hips and nothing else. He was still damp from the shower, and she could see droplets of water trailing down his shoulder.

Her mouth went dry.

Regina’s gaze slowly traced up over his contours until she reached his eyes. Robin raised a brow, clearly amused. Regina felt her face warm, but refused to let him see her embarrassment at being caught ogling.

“Did you run out of shirts?” she asked with a raised brow.

“Does it bother you?”

“I was simply inquiring whether you knew how to operate a washing machine,” she replied.

He gave that charming half-grin of his, clearly not believing her. “If it is anything like the device last night, I would certainly like to learn.”

He folded his arms across his chest and leaned his hip against the bench, watching her. Regina decided not to feel guilty about allowing herself a brief glance at the swell of his biceps. He was flaunting for her enjoyment, after all. It would be a shame to let that body go to waste. After a brief moment, she turned pertly away.

“First, I’ll teach you to use the coffee machine,” she said, patting the appliance. “If you’ll be living in this house, it may be the single most useful skill to learn.” She was only half joking.

“What does it do?”

“Makes a nectar of the gods,” she told him, smiling.

He narrowed his eyes at her and moved closer. “Does this beverage have any… _side effects_ that I should know about?”

Regina laughed. “It is neither magic, nor alcoholic, if that’s what you mean. But I’ll let you taste a cup and decide for yourself.”

Robin watched her like a hawk as she loaded up the machine and turned it on. While he watched the black liquid fill the jug, she continued to make herself eggs on toast, adding a few more in the pan for him.

When it was done, she pulled out the mugs and poured. She sized Robin up, and decided that he would be a black with sugar kind of man. She made up the cup and handed it to him, waiting expectantly as he sipped.

He grimaced. “I suppose I could get used to it,” he said doubtfully. Regina was torn between amusement and disappointment.

“There are other ways to take it,” she told him. “But there is no need for you to drink something you don’t like.”

He set the cup gingerly down. Regina moved back to the eggs and saw they were done. She served the breakfast for both of them and settled herself at the table. It wasn’t until he was sitting across from her in her direct line of sight that she remembered his shirtlessness.

“Do you normal wake up this early?” she asked, wondering how easy it would be to avoid him in the mornings.

“This was a rather long sleep for me, actually. I’ve always been an early riser. More so since I became a father.”

Regina heard what he had left unspoken. He had been a single father, and the only parent to a newborn. Sleep would not have been easy to come by. Also, if it had been her, she would have been constantly alert to her child, fearing he, too, would be taken from her. Never conducive to a restful night.

The rest of the meal passed in silence. Regina was lost in thoughts of her own son, who _had_ been taken from her in a way. Thoughts of Henry began to blend with those of Robin and Roland.

It confused her, the way her mind seemed to think they were not separate things, but two parts of a whole. Her thoughts of Henry entangled with those of the bandit and his child together in the part of her heart reserved for only one thing.

_Family_ , it whispered.

She started at the thought. It was impossible. She barely knew the man, and what she did know she found rather infuriating. And yet that small portion of her soul continued to yearn against her will.

Regina stood up to deposit her empty plate in the sink. She turned to leave and saw that Robin was half-blocking her way.

“Regina…,” he began, concern on his face.

“I’m sorry, I have to go,” she told him as she fled the room.

~~~~

The following morning Regina walked into the kitchen expecting to find a partially clothed outlaw. Instead, there was a perfect pot of coffee brewed and waiting for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina blinked in surprise as her phone rang, disturbing her from the reports she had been poring over. She frowned as she looked at the display, wondering who would be calling her.

“Emma?” she asked in surprise as she answered the phone.

“REGINA?” It was Robin’s voice she heard yelling at the top of his lungs.

“Robin, there’s no need to shout. Just talk normally.”

“Regina?” he tried again at a normal volume, sounding remarkably suspicious of the device in his hand.

“Yes, it’s me,” Regina replied, trying to ignore how adorable he sounded when he was confused. Not that she’d tell _him_ that. “Why are you using Emma’s phone?”

“We are dealing with some issues at the edge of town. I might not be back in time to pick up Roland. I know it is inconvenient, but would you mind?”

Regina smiled as an image of the adorable curly haired child entered her thoughts.

“Of course not. I’m leaving now.”

“Thank you so much.” He sounded sincere, and Regina considered this as she hung up the call. She realised it was rather rare for people to thank her. Or maybe she just hadn’t done many things lately that encouraged people to do so. Either way, she enjoyed the feeling of being appreciated.

She arrived at the preschool with plenty of time to pick up Roland. The young boy looked surprisingly happy to see her waiting outside the classroom. As soon as he was done he dragged her inside to show her all the things he had made that day.

Regina had a swell of pride to see how well he had adjusted. It was wonderful to see how happy he was amongst what must be a very alien environment for him. Roland was good at adapting, just like his father.

On the way to the car, Roland unconsciously grabbed Regina’s hand in that way children have, and the two of them walked hand-in-hand down the path. It may have been a natural gesture on Roland’s part, but for Regina it gave her a mixture of joy for this child and longing for her own son.

When they made it back to Regina’s house, Roland spoke up. “What are we going to play?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Papa always plays with me when we get home.”

Regina thought quickly. “How about we go on a little treasure hunt? I think we might be able to find Henry’s blocks up in the attic. What do you say?”

Roland nodded enthusiastically. Regina helped Roland up the stairs to the attics, and the two of them opened boxes, hunting for the blocks. Roland let out an excited cry of surprise when he found them, and Regina carried them down to the lounge room so they could play.

That was how Robin found them half an hour later, standing in the midst of a haphazard pile of blocks.

“Papa, we made a castle!” Roland exclaimed.

“I can see that,” he replied with a dimpled grin that equalled his sons. Robin’s eyes met Regina’s and she saw them warm.

“He asked me what my house in the Enchanted Forest looked like,” she said, by way of explanation.

Robin’s smile deepened. “So, you built him his own?”

“Something like that.” Regina felt herself blush slightly, and looked down at Roland to disguise it. She lifted him out of the barrier they’d created and set him down. Roland immediately ran to his father and began pointing out all the features of the structure.

Regina smiled at the pair, watching the way Robin’s head tilted as he listened intently to his son.

“I brought home takeaway from the Chinese place Emma says you like,” Robin said once his son had finished. “As a thank you.”

Regina smiled in surprise. Not just at the gesture, but his use of the word ‘home’.

“That sounds lovely. I’ll set the table.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned this story to be fun and smutty, and yet I got a few messages about it and literally all of them were asking me not to make it smutty immediately. I though you guys liked smut? :p Nevertheless, it seems this is now going pretty angsty. Because once you explore feelings, that's pretty much the way it is going to go. Hope you guys like it, and don't feel that their relationship is moving too quickly for you.

Regina was curled up on the couch next to a small lamp, which was the only source of illumination in the room. She had a book in one hand, angled toward the light, and a glass of wine in the other. Admittedly, she was paying more attention to the wine than the book, since a certain houseguest of hers was sporadically distracting her thoughts, and she was finding it difficult to concentrate. The man wasn’t even in the room and he was still on her mind.

Except then Regina heard a soft sound behind her and suddenly the outlaw _was_ in the room with her.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked.

She looked over her shoulder at his silhouette. Even that was enough to cause her stomach to flip. This was getting ridiculous. She knew she should walk out and avoid him as much as possible, as she knew she was just setting herself up to be hurt. Instead, she nodded.

“Of course.”

He came into the room, holding a tumbler of some deep brown liquid. Regina expected him to take the couch opposite her, but instead he sat on the other end of her couch.

When he didn’t immediately say anything, Regina went back to staring blankly at her book.

“Why aren’t you married?” he asked suddenly. Regina glanced up at him in surprise.

“Well, I was. Once.”

“Yes, but I mean, here. In this world. Since then. Or even during the curse.”

Regina studied him as she considered the question. He was looking her with a kind of anxious intensity, as if he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.

“When I cast the curse, I thought that everyone else’s misery would be all I needed for my own happiness. I quite soon realised my mistake. But, by then, it was too late.” She took a deep breath. “Besides, I had never moved on from my first love, and I couldn’t imagine a life with someone that wasn’t him.”

Here, Robin nodded.

“I know that feeling.”

“Yes, I’m sure you do.”

Their gazes caught and held. The low light in the room created a cocoon of intimacy around them and Regina felt like she could tell him anything.

“I’m trying to move on, but I can’t say that there are all that many options for me. No one wants to date the Evil Queen. I can’t say I blame them.”

“I wouldn’t say ‘no one’,” Robin replied in a low voice. “And we both know that you are far more than just the Evil Queen.”

Regina’s heart warmed at his words, though they also created a sense of panic. They both knew he was talking about himself. But she wasn’t ready to think about what it might mean.

“Tell me about your wife,” she blurted out, deflecting the topic of conversation. “You must have loved her very much, and you’ve never remarried.”

His eyes grew sad. “Yes. We were happy. And I am still sad that I lost her, and that Roland will never know his mother.” He paused and unconsciously leaned towards to Regina. Her breath hitched. “The thing is, I have recently met someone that has made me realise that I don’t want to be alone forever.”

Regina felt tears spring to hers eyes and she blinked them furiously away. “How do you know it will all be worth it?” she whispered. “The chance of all that pain and misery all over again? _How do I move on?_ ” Her voice broke and she let out a single sob, sucking in her breath as she tried to hold it together.

Robin moved forward slowly until he could put his arm around her. The instant he did, the dam broke and her tears began falling.

He just held her as she cried, whispering words of comforting nonsense.

Eventually the sobs subsided to quiet sniffles and Regina took a deep breath, bring herself back under control.

“I’m sorry,” she told him with all the dignity she could muster.

“Don’t be,” he replied, honesty infusing his words. “I’m just…I’m glad you could turn to me for comfort.”

She gave him a watery smile. “Thank you for being there.”

“My pleasure. Now, to answer your question: you just do. You just move on. It is hard, really hard. But you just have to put one step in front of the other and do it. And eventually it won’t be a lie anymore, and you’ll have realised that you really have let it go. That you are ready.”

Regina considered him, considered his words. “I think I have been doing that for a long time. Perhaps…perhaps I need just a little bit of help to take those final steps, because I’m not quite there yet.”

Her gaze flickered down to his lips, and he smiled as he understood. He leaned forward until his lips brushed hers. She tried to close the gap between them, but he dodged her lips, teasing her.

But then he smiled at her sound of frustrated disappointment and kissed her firmly. Her lips parted on a sigh and he took full advantage, sweeping his tongue in to tangle with hers. She kissed him back, enjoying the feel of his heat and his hands against her.

Eventually he slowed the kiss and moved back to the other end of the couch. If he was anything to go by, Regina knew she would look flushed and well-kissed. She rather liked the thought, as it certainly suited him.

“Robin, I-,” she began, nervous about what he might think, what this might mean.

“It’s OK. We’ll take it as slow as you need to.” He smiled a crooked smile of reassurance and Regina felt lighter than she had in years.


	6. Chapter 6

Without even realising it, Regina and Robin slipped into a comfortable after dinner habit of spending the evenings together in the library. Sometimes they would share and drink and talk; other times they would curl up and watch a film and make out like teenagers; and some evenings they just sat on either end of the couch doing their own thing.

A few weeks after their first kiss, Regina came into the library and wasn’t at all surprised to see Robin already there, reading. She peeked over his shoulder and saw some complicated engineering drawings. She smiled affectionately, finding it so endearing how he seemed so determined to figure out this world and how it worked.

Rather than disturb him, she picked up her own book and sat on the other end of the couch, comfortable in the feeling of domesticity.

The comfort didn’t last long, however. She was far too distracted by his presence to focus on the pages in front of her. She glanced over at Robin and was a little disappointed to see that he appeared to have no trouble concentrating on his heavy mechanical text.

She held up her book, still pretending to read, as she shifted on the couch so her legs were straight along its length. Her stockinged feet touched Robin’s thigh and she left them there.

The first sign Regina had that he was all affected by her was when one of his hands left his book to rest on the top of her foot. He began drawing light circles that slowly made their way up higher. Regina licked her lips and her breath hitched as the combination of feelings from his fingers and her stockings made her heat in some very interesting places.

His fingers were at her calf when Regina decided that he couldn’t possibly still be reading and decided she wanted to expose his pretence. She moved the foot that he wasn’t touching to his hip and ran it up his side. His shirt rode up and she had a tantalising glimpse of skin before he flinched.

Regina frowned, feeling surprisingly embarrassed by her forwardness. She tried to remove her foot, but Robin dropped his book and held it there.

Curious, she wiggled her toes against his side and she felt the muscles contract. She finally understood.

“You’re ticklish?” she asked on a laugh.

He scowled. “A little.”

“You realise I’m not going to be able to let that go, right?” She flexed her foot warningly against his skin.

His frown deepened. “Then I will need similar leverage against you.” He twisted in a sudden movement so that he was half lying over her, his hips between her knees. Regina was torn between nerves about what he was planning and a desire to have him crawl up further and press his body against hers.

“I’m going to explore every inch of you until I find your weak spot.” Regina’s stomach flipped at the low growl and felt herself warm at the heat in his gaze.

He started on her hands and moved up her arms. He worked slowly, thoroughly, as he made his way down her sides. He kept away from any of her more stimulating areas, and Regina didn’t know whether to be thankful or disappointed by that.

He reached the back of her knee and just like that the game was over. She gave an involuntary reaction that alerted him to her sensitive area and he grinned wolfishly.

“It seems I found your weakness after all.”

“So, now we can play,” she said with an arched brow as she waggled her fingers in front of his face.

He laughed. Instead of playing along with her he slid up smoothly and kissed her. Regina moaned and returned the kiss, running her fingers up through his hair. His jeans created a delightful friction on the inside of her thighs that was causing her hips to roll. She lifted one foot and ran it up his calf.

Robin took her knee to bend it, likely to create a better angle for their contact but Regina flinch again, and burst into giggles. It broke the kiss and Robin chuckled as well before he kissed he lightly on the tip of her nose.

“I’ll have to remember that.”

She slid her hand up his side until she felt his reaction. “And I’ll have to remember that.”

Robin leaned in to kiss her again, still grinning, and Regina felt her heart swell at their implicit promise of a future.


End file.
